The Detective and the Criminal
by MRegent.2 and Pangie
Summary: Death Note and Artemis Fowl crossover, L is stumped by Light's latest gambit so he goes to the world's greatest Criminal mastermind for aid. Can L win with with Artemis's help or has Artemis just joined L in his sad fate?
1. L and Artemis

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Artemis fowl or any of their associated Characters or fictional locations.

L's fingers clenched slightly, causing the panda-shaped treat between them to crack.. It was half-way through the second week of Light Yagami's confinement, yet he had been unable to find so much as a misspoken word to tie Light with Kira, he might as well let him go for all the good he was doing now... but there was something behind all of this, he could just feel it. If only he more information, if he could just find _anything _that could explain how Kira killed then his mind could fill in the blanks and could find evidence to support his theory's later. All he could deduce at this point that Light was either an exceptional actor or that he was genuinely innocent... there had only ever been one other person who could baffle him like Light could...

That was it! L's head perked up, that person was perhaps the only other person on the planet with the ability to equal L's deductive prowess, and not only that but he was an expert on deciphering elaborate plans, the ideal person for L's current dilemma. But of course there was no way he would work for free, L sighed as he suddenly envisualised his collective wealth taking a nosedive.

But there was really no other choice, that boy was the only other person beisdes Light and Near (Mello and Matt were either too emotional or too distracted to match his thought processes, it was shame because they really did have potential). He pressed the button that would alert his caretaker.

"Watari?"  
"Yes Ryuzaki?" Came Watari's voice, distorted slightly due to the microphone.

"Please contact Fowl Manor".

Watari was silent for a few seconds, he knew what this meant. "As you wish Ryuzaki".

*****

L stared at the huge Manor that lay before him, reminiscent of both Medieval and Gothic times. The affect was lost on L however who just ignored the architecture as he did the valets hand when his limousine finally reached the front doors. From there it was a matter of navigating the stairs upward and the numerous servants that filled the centuries-old building. He eventually reached a hallway where no servents scurried, only a huge man with a shaved head with a suit stood in front of a single doorway, the man twitched when he saw L.

"Ryuzaki" the man greeted coldy, apparntly he was still sore that the stick-like L had managed to defeat him in twelve seconds.

"Butler" replied L with his usual monotone. "I need to speak with Artemis".

The man didn't move "he is aware".

L smiled impishly. "Of course he is, he staring at me through the camera in the corner right now". Butler twitched ever so slightly. "Ahh, so there are secret camera's installed after all" L put his finger between his lips. Chalk one up for the reclusive detective.

"Enough", came a cold voice through the door, "we both know he won't leave until he's satisfied, let him come through". Ahh, that was Artemis no doubt, as kind and loving as when L had last seen him.

"..As you wish sir" said the Eurasian man stiffly before opening the door. L stepped through without hesitation. Within the room were thousands of computers, but not single ray of sunlight, in the centre was a fourteen year old boy in a suit with nearly combed hair and skin bleached to point that even L's own sun-starved skin had yet to succumb to.

"Greetings L, I do trust all is well?" Artemis asked in his usual sardonic tone. Of course all was not well, they avoided like the plague each other except when it was absolutely necessary to work together. And then they would usually put off the actual meeting for as long as possible, communicating through computers if they absolutely had no other choice than to speak to each other.

"I am afraid they are not Artemis, I'm afaid I will be needing your help in my latest case... brother..."

**Authors Note: Wow, I think this is the first ever Artemis Fowl/ Death Note crossover, I feel so proud! Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Oh and just for the record, I've started a new forum designed to find out who's the smartest genius in fiction, so don't start arguing with me about who's-smarter-than-who via review or PM, go do it over there okay?**


	2. An Awkward Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Artemis Fowl or any of their associated characters or fictional locations.

**The Detective and The Criminal**

**Chapter Two**

**An Awkward Situation**

Artemis had been raised to be polite, even to his enemies. No, especially to his enemies. Since L was one of his main enemies, that meant he had to be extremely polite.

So he invited him to dinner.

On reflection, he should have foreseen that it would be one of the single most awkward situation he had ever had the displeasure of experiencing. He sat across the table from L, eating their different meals. Artemis had requested his regular healthy meal of diced vegetables cooked with several tantalising secret sauces (most of which he had figured out the ingredients to) and served on a bed of brown rice, with a side dish of premium caviar.

L had ordered every single rare desert they had stocked (Artemis was still wondering how the detective knew about all the rare deserts they had. He hadn't even known about all the rare deserts they had!) and was already past his third dish. Butler was standing at the door, facing them, sunglasses on. Normally he didn't wear his sunglasses inside as a show of courtesy. When L had first come to dinner, he hadn't had his sunglasses on. He had looked at the detective. L had spent the entire first half of dinner staring at Butler. Butler had put the sunglasses on.

Then L had transferred his strange stare to Artemis. The boy, instead of feeling uncomfortable, was now intensely curious about how L managed to keep his eyes open for so long. He didn't think it was physically possible. Or rather, he hadn't before this encounter with his brother. Thinking to be polite, Artemis tried to start an intelligent conversation. After all, they were both of genius-level intellect. Surely they could have a single conversation without biting each others head off.

"How-"

"Pass the sugar, please, brother," L interrupted, not taking his eyes off Artemis's face. _Well_, Artemis thought. _That conversation died an early and abrupt death, pitilessly murdered at the hands an insomniac_. The boy pushed the sugar shaker ever-so-slightly towards L. L, still without taking his eyes off Artemis, took the sugar shaker (which Artemis had put onto the table to see if the rumours were true) and, as Artemis watched in slightly horrified fascination, dumped the entire quantity over his desert. Artemis had no doubt that, if the cook was present, he would have began crying. Or attacked L with a meat cleaver. Or possibly both.

"I do believe that is meant to be eaten without extra sugar," the boy pointed out. L made no comment. Artemis noted that L had completed the entire procedure without looking at his food once. He was even eating it without looking at it. Artemis wondered if L even knew what he was eating. He also wondered how the detective was successfully manoeuvring the spoon from his plate to his mouth.

"Are you going to tell me what you are doing at my home, _Mr Lawliet_?" inquired Artemis innocently, saying the name like it was natural.

"Maybe in time, _brother_," L replied. Artemis paused.

"I take it you dislike me calling you Mr Lawliet?"

"I take it you dislike me calling you brother."

"If I agreed not to call you Mr Lawliet, would you agree not to call me your brother?"

"I would."

"Then it's agreed."

"It is indeed," L said.

"Good."

"Good." Butler blinked behind his sunglasses, wishing Artemis would let him just shoot the detective.

"Where is mother?" L asked innocently. Artemis didn't wince, and was immediately proud of it.

"She is ill at the moment." It was true enough."Before you ask, so is my father." Not so true, but it didn't matter.

"Artemis, what would you say to helping me solve an extremely difficult, complicated case?" asked L in a monotone.

"What case?" replied Artemis, his interest piqued.

L looked at him for one long, slow moment. "The Kira case."

Artemis paused. Butler, who had no idea what 'the Kira case' was (having spent the last few months in solitude relearning his trade as a bodyguard after several years inactive waiting for Artemis to escape Hybras), found this more interesting. Artemis was _never _surprised. Not before tonight, anyway.

The criminal boy looked at the detective. "That is a very dangerous case."

"I will pay you a fee straight-up, and more if and when we solve the case."

"Five million" shot Artemis, ever the opportunist.

"Done," replied L. He brought out a suit-case that Artemis had been wondering about. He slid it across the table, to the boy.

"Five million?"

"To the cent," replied L. Artemis didn't frown. He simply unlocked the case, quickly counted the bills in the stacks they were in, and shut it.

As much as he didn't want to admit it (and would never admit it aloud) he was impressed. How had L known how much he would ask? But it didn't matter. He was going to Japan.

*****

A few hours later, in the private Jet heading to Japan, Artemis's hidden communicator signalled an incoming call. He made a seemingly random gesture across his ear, as if tucking in a stray hair.

"Artemis?" asked Holly. "Where are you going. Foaly told me you were on a jet."

"Butler," Artemis said distinctly as he stood. "I shall be back. I'm going to the bathroom." Butler, recognising one of their codes, nodded and went back to looking out of the window. L's eyes followed him as he went to the back of the plane. Only when he was enclosed by walls did Artemis venture to speak.

"I am on a plane to Japan."

"Japan! Why? Artemis, we can't access you from Japan! What if we need your help? Opal Koboi is still at large!" Her voice was enraged. Artemis was suddenly grateful that he was several thousand miles up in the air where she couldn't get her tiny, yet incredibly strong hands around his throat.

"I am sorry but I can't help this time," replied Artemis, genuinly sorry.

"At least tell me why!" Holly snapped in a slightly hurt tone.

Trying to keep what he said to a minimum in case there were any bugs, he said the three words that Holly would be sure to pass on to Foaly, who would definitely know what they meant.

"The Kira case."

*****

Once he was back in his allotted seat, L began talking.

"When we are in Japan in will be necessary to keep your identities hidden."

"I know," said Artemis, slightly annoyed that L thought him so much an amateur as to not think of something so vital. His features however, remained as blank as always. "Butler and I already have several aliases-"

"You will use these ones." L said shortly. "You, Artemis, will now become Richard McGeorge. And you, Butler, will be known as Leonard Caris. I have constructed a history for the both of you." He handed them two folders. Artemis, annoyed by the detective all over again, opened his without a word. After a few seconds of speed-reading it, he had to admit that it was a well crafted identity. He set about memorising his new history, knowing Butler was doing the same.

*****

They had landed and now L was taking them to meet the team. It was nor Artemis's or Butler's first time in Japan, but it was the first time in that part of the country. When they arrived at L's base, they found themselves at the foot of a large, nondescript building. They were then taken through various security measures and were finally allowed to meet the Task force in the centre of operations. A large room filled with numerous computers and large screens.

Artemis's first impression was that there was more enthusiasm to catch Kira and heart in the team members than intellect and skill. Especially with the one named Matsuda. Artemis got the feeling Matsuda's brain had been taken out at birth, perhaps exchanged with that of some particulary energetic monkey.

"Perhaps Richard-kun should go through the folder I have prepared for him on his computer of our findings so far while Leonard-kun prepares their quarters," L suggested unemotionally. Artemis nodded his consent to Butler, who was led out of the room by an enthusiastically babbling Matsuda. Artemis didn't doubt that, sooner or later, Matsuda would be intimidated into silence. He went onto his computer and read through the files, waiting until the Task force's interest in him had faded before starting what he really intended to do on the computer. He casually hacked it and looked around for anything interesting. He managed to locate the cell Light Yagami, the person that L had suspected as being Kira (as explained by the folder), was being held in within seconds. An idea began to blossom within the efficient mechanics of prodigious mind. Artemis did a little editing and began feeding a loop through the camera so that nothing new Light did would be seen, only the footage of him sleeping over and over again. Eventually he sighed.

"Is something the matter, Richard-kun?" asked L with his deadpan expression.

"The long trip has tired me," Artemis admitted, seemingly ruefully. "Would anyone mind if I retired early?" Negatives came from around the room, accompanied by good-nights. Artemis didn't notice L watching him as he left the room.

*****

Light was bored, wondering idly what the time was, when he heard the sound of a door opening. He looked up, surprised, as two people walked into his cell. One was a large, bulky man who practically had 'body guard' stamped in block letters across his forehead. The other was a slight teenage boy with black hair and mis-matched Blue and Hazel eyes.

The teenager spoke. "Good evening, Light Yagami. I apologize for desturbing you at this time, but I believe we can help each other..."


	3. Plots and Prophecies

Disclaimer I do not own Death Note, Artmeis Fowl or any of their associated characters or fictional locations.

Holly streched her tight muscles as she took a breather. The hunt for Koboi was taking them to all sorts of dead ends. And Artemis' decision to not get involved wasn't helping either. That reminded her: it was time to call Foaly. She switched on her helmet communicator and spoke.

"Foaly?"

"Holly. How is the hunt for Koboi going?"

Holly frowned. "You know exactly how the hunt for Koboi is going."

"That's true," Foaly conceded smugly. "I do."

"Foaly, what is the Kira case?" Holly asked, straight-up. There was a brief silence.

"Ah. Well. You're going to have to come down to Haven for that answer."

"Fine," Holly turned her communicator off without another word.

*****

"So, the Kira case?" she asked abruptly once she arrived in Haven, in Foaly's headquarters.

"Nice to see you too," he replied, faking a hurt tone.

"Yeah, absolutely fantastic. Now, the Kira case?"

Foaly sighed. "You know, Holly, unpleasantness is very unattractive-"

"Foaly?"

"Yes, Holly?"

"Kira."

Seeing that Holly wasn't going to let it go, Foaly decided to tell her the truth. About ten minutes later he looked up to see Holly giving him a venomous glare, "And you decided that the entire Fairy population should be kept in the dark about this?"

"You know as well as I do the kind of problems that would lead to," replied the centaur. He began whinging, "besides, you could at least appreciate all the overtime I put in _for free_ to block all mention of Kira from ...well, everyone."

Ignoring his whining, Holly took a moment to think about it and had to grudgingly concede that Foaly was right. Having everyone panic would not be a good situation to be in. "I guess so. But surely there's something we can do-" Her communicator beeped, a signal that someone was calling her. "Short," she snapped.

"Holly? It's the High Seers. They are requesting your presence right now. I suggest you get down there." Holly recoiled a little, looking up at Foaly, who had no doubt heard the strange request in the quiet office. He shrugged, just as confused as she was.

'Thanks," Holly said. "I'll get going." The Seers were feared and respected members of the Fairy Society, nevertheless untrusted because, despite their magical abilities to know the future, they did nothing to stop the Fall of the Fairy races. Even so, you didn't ignore an invitation from the Seers, especially from the High Seers.

You just _didn't_.

*****

When Holly arrived, she was greeted by a little elven Seer girl who led her where she was supposed to go, cheerfully asking Holly about aspects of her life that Holly barely remembered. Suitably creeped out, the girl left her in a chamber with the five High Sees, five oldish Fairies who had the habit of speaking as one.

"_Welcome, Holly,"_ they said as one. It took Holly a moment to find her voice.

"Hello," she greeted unsurely.

"_You are curious as to why you have been summoned_."

"Yes, I am.

"_Holly, you have been contacted by Artemis Fowl." _They said it as an undisputed fact. "_The human boy is going to, unknowingly, draw you into the battle he now fights. The battle against the one called Kira. We have seen this. We have also foreseen a choice that you must make, one that could determine the fate of humans and fairies alike._

_"When the time comes, you must choose between the detective L and the boy Artemis."_

"What do you mean by 'choose'?" asked Holly, confused.

"_You must choose which one of them dies. There is no way to avoid this. One or the other must be sacrificed for Kira to be stopped. And you must choose."_

*****

"I believe we can help each other..." said the boy. Light looked at him. There was something familiar about him.

"Is that so?" replied Light. "Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Richard McGeorge and this is my body guard, Leonard Curis." _Liar_, Light thought with more curiosity than venom. "As I said, I believe we can help each other."

"Yes, I heard. Help each other how?" asked Light, standing up.

"Let us be clear with each other. I know you are Kira. This does not bother me. In fact, I wish to help you," Artemis watched Light look taken back, offended and disbelieving in turn. Light was thinking under this mask. This boy seemed very confidant. He could be the genuine article...In that case he would probably have disabled the cameras somehow.

"Do not be afraid of answering because of the cameras. I have fed a loop throguh them." Light looked at him, as if frozen in disbelief. In relaity, he was actually thinking. The boy, Richard McGeorge, could be sent by L. In that case...

"You said we were to be clear with each other. Then let's be clear: I'm not Kira. And, quite frankly, I don't know why you would try to ally yourself with that kind of murderer," he spat, feigning anger.

"You ask for a reason?" grasped Artemis, seeing through Light's 'anger'. "Honestly, L annoys me. He is the only thing standing between me and being the number one detective in the world. And he is completely ridiculous." Although Light had to concede that that last point had validity, he was surprised by the upfront nature of this boy.

"You would kill L just to take his place? Tat's just evil!" exclaimed Light.

"I see. Well, the offer is still open should you choose to take it." The boy turned around and was about to exit when he paused. "One more thing: should you try to somehow convince L of your innocence by telling him of this offer, I will broadcast the names and images of the Taskforce -including yourself- as serious criminals for the second Kira to pick off when they become active again." With that last word the boy and his body guard exited, leaving Light to wonder who, exactly, they were.

*****

L sat in his room, staring fixedly at the screen, even though it was blank, while he listened to the sound recording of Artemis talking, presumably, into an unseen communicator. _"I am on a plane to Japan...I am sorry but I can't help this time...the Kira case."_He couldn't make out what the other person was saying, even at full volume, but could guess. But for the world's greatest detective, a guess wasn't good enough. He had to find out who Artemis had been talking to. L thought that maybe he could find out by figuring out the mystery of Artemis' ring and why his tracking equipment was registering a number of unknown signals coming from it...

**Author's Note:**

**Any spelling or grammatical errors is my bad. Credit goes to MRegent.2 for thinking up the plots.**

**Beware of grandma's evil cats.**

**-XOX, Pangie**

**Author's Note: Hmm, I'll get to the next plotlines ASAP. Pangie does a good job writing doesen't she?**

**MRegent.2**


	4. The Staring Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Artemis Fowl or any of their associated characters or fictional locations.

"Wait -no," Holly said after a moment of shocked silence. The words continued to burst from her lips. "I -I can't just pick one to die!"

"_You must_," the five Seers said as one.

"But...I..."

"_If you do not, then your choice will be_-"

"No! You can't choose for me!" roared Holly.

"_If you choose neither, then you will be choosing all fairies._"

"But I can't! Why do _I _have to choose?!"

"_Your path and the path of Artemis Fowl are woven together. Only you can save him, and only you can sacrifice L. And only you can sacrifice Artemis Fowl and save L._"

"There has to be another choice! I CAN'T JUST SACRIFICE SOMEONE!" bellowed Holly, her voice reaching a high volumes.

"_THAT IS ENOUGH_," the Seers ordered, and Holly fell silent, remembering who the Seers were and realising that she'd gone to five of them stood. "_Holly Short, to stop Kira becoming the God of the world he is trying to create you will sacrifice one of them._

"_It is inevitable_."

The little girl who had taken Holly to the Seers appeared at Holly's side.

"I can't knowingly let someone die because of me," whispered Holly, recognising defeat but unable to go without a fight.

"_You must and you will_."

With that, Holly was escorted out.

*****

Butler and Artemis were in their room, having just finished checking for bugs. Perhaps because they were related, or out of some remnants of courtesy the detective had left, L had not bugged their room. Artemis was waiting for Butler to say something. From his bodyguard's manner, it was clear he had something on his mind.

"Butler?" eventully asked Artemis, seeing that Butler's professional disceretion would not allow him to simply come out with whatever it was that was bothering him. "Is something the matter?"

Butler hesitated. "Yes, something is."

"I know you would not let anything bother you unless it was important, so please, tell me what it is," Artemis told him.

The bodyguard looked him straight in the eye. "Would you really kill your own brother? Or is this all a plot to capture Kira?"

Artemis felt relieved. He had thought it was some fact he had missed that would lead to their unravelling. "The latter of course. Though I can't say I like L, he is family. And..." The boy wondered how to say that his time with Holly and the other Fairies had changed him so that he didn't think he would be able to cold-bloodedly sacrifice another person like that.

"I understand," Butler said. Artmeis looked at him and saw that he did. Butler, ever the bodyguard, took a professional tone and inquired, "what would our next move be?"

Artemis opened his mouth to answer but, before he could, the door opened. Both boy and bodyguard whirled around to see L and Watari standing in the doorway.

There was a moment of silence while Artemis and Butler stood so that L was directly opposite Artemis and Butler directly opposite Watari.

"May I be of any assistance?" Artemis asked, cold as as iceberg.

"Yes," replied L tonelessly.

Watari took over, sounding positively benign against L's monotone. "All communicative equipment is to be left in the safe at the front."

"I am aware. That is where I put my mobile," Artemis said, getting a sinking feeling which proved to be prophetic.

"Yes, but not your ring," L said in a monotone. It confused Artemis how he was able to talk with his thumb in his mouth. "Please hand it to Watari."

The boy was shockied, but didn't show it. How could L have known about his ring? Knowing that pretending ignorance would be an insult to L's intelligence (which was one of the few things about a person he was willing to insult) he began to protest. "I'm afraid that is impossible. I need this ring to make some calls and I can't trust the phones here to be secure. Besides, to make the call I need a particular code to get through. The code is embedded into the ring-"

"I am positive you will be able to remember it. And I am sure you will be able to replicate the code. Now give Watari the ring."

There was a short stand off. Artemis looked at L. _What is he trying to do?_ he thought furiously. _Take my ring so he can eaves drop on my conversation? No doubt. The thought that this man has outwitted me, at least here, is excruciating. I mean. he is ridiculous! Look at him! His posture is disgusting. His eating habits are awful. And he is always sucking his thumb like a big baby. That I can be related to someone like _that_...The mere thought makes me want to jump out f the nearest window!_

L was staring at Artemis, studying the boy's blank expression. _I wonder what is going on behind that blank expression? From what I know of him, he is either tryng to think of a way to get out of giving Watari the ring or is complaining about how he's related to me. Probably the latter. Though it's no trip to Disneyland (mmm, cotton candy...no, back to original thought) being related to an uncatchable criminal, either. I should know. I've tried._

Butler was looking at Watari. _What will Artemis do? The best thing would be to give the ring to Watari. What exactly is L and Watari's relationship? It's impossible that he is any kind of bodyguard. Even so, I should keep an eye on him. I don't know exactly what part he plays in this production._

Watari looked at Butler mildly. _I wonder if he tries to intimidate every old man he sees or if it's just me. Or maybe he tries to intimidate everyone...Most likely._

The tension in the room had got to the point where they had all stopped blinking (not that L ever did) when Artemis took off the ring and handed it to Watari.

"Thankyou," replied the old man. With that he and L left without even a goodbye.

Seeing that the circumstances had changed, Butler altered the question he had asked previous to L and Watari's intrusion. "What was our next move?"

"It was just taken from us," Artemis said gloomily. "I was going to contact Haven in order to find out what kind of supernatural weapon they knew of that would be able to kill so many people as did Kira so I could build my plans around the limitations of the weapon. Now I will have to start from scratch."

*****

Holly went straight to Foaly's computer booth.

"Holly, what did they -Holly?" Foaly paused, seeing her face.

"You told me about how there was all those murders and that L was trying to find Kira before," Holly said, jumping straight in. She could not afford to waste time. "I want you to tell me everything that L has found out so far."

"Holly, you know I can't tell you anything like that," the centaur said with genuine regret.

"Foaly-" snapped Holly, about to tell him about the decision she was being forced to make. A bleeping sound interruptd her.

"Sorry, I'm getting a transmission," said a relieved Foaly. He touched a button on the earpiece he wore and listened, turning away from Holly. He murmured some things into it and, a few minutes later, turned back to Holly with a stunned expression.

"That," he announced. "Was very creepy."

"What do you mean?" inquired Holly.

"Just...creepy in general." He shook himself a little, seeming to pull himself together. "That was about you."

"Me? Why would they send a transmission to you about me?" asked Holly.

"Possibly because every time something happens you stomp over here and blame me for it." Before she could retort, Foaly barged on, "you've just been assigned a top-secret mission."

This stopped her. "Oh. Do you know about it?"

"Well, if everyone knew about it, it wouldn't be _top secret_, would it?"

"...So, do you know about it?"

Foaly conceded. "Yes, yes I do," he said smugly.

"Good. Tell me about it, then."

"It's top secret..."

"Which we've covered."

"...And regarding the Kira case."

"Which we haven't," Holly said, her mouth suddenly dry with apprehension.

Foaly took a deep breath and let it out again. "Holly, I have to tell you something before I tell you the mission."

"Okay," the elf said apprehensively.

"It's about the Shinigami," he said.

She looked blank. "The what?"

"The Gods of Death."

She still looked blank. "I got that, but what are they?"

"They are being who live in another dimension, called the Shinigami realm. 'Shinigami' is Japanese for God of Death, because they seem to have the most interactions with Japan, we just call them Shinigami. With me so far?"

"Shinigami, God of Death, live in the Shinigami realm but mostly interact with Japan. Gotcha. But what kind of interactions?" inquired Holly.

"I'm getting to that now. These being live off life. By killing people, they take their life spans and make it their own."

Holly processed this. "But..." she began, thinking. "If they keep doing that, it would make them...'

"Immortal, that's right. The only way a Shinigami can die is if they don't take enough lives, or if they use their Death Note to make a person's life longer, for example, killing someone who is about to kill someone with the intention of saving that person."

"Whoa," Holly said. It was the only thing she could think of. She pulled herself together after a few moments'; contemplation. "And the 'Death Note' is the thing used to kill people."

"Yes, I'll explain the details of the Death Note to you later. For now, just know that, by writing a person's name into a Death Note with their faces in mind will kill them."

"Wait -surely the Shinigami would kill fairies instead of humans, since we have longer life spans!" exclaimed Holly.

"They can but aren't allowed to. Long ago our kind and the Shinigami signed a binding treaty. They can't kill any of us, except for certain circumstances, and our Warlocks won't seal the Shinigami realm portals."

"That's a relief, I guess," Holly said, her worried tone contrasting with her words. "But what circumstances allow a Shinigami to kill one of us?"

Foaly looked directly at her. "When we interact with someone a Shinigami is attached to or watching."

Holly realised what he was saying. By accepting this mission she would be trying to find Kira. If, at any time, she made contact with Kira, even without knowing it, she would be placing her life in the hands of a God of Death. "I understand."

"And are you still willing to go throug with this mission? No-one will blame you if you don't."

"I'm still in," Holly replied without hesitation. This mission had become a priority. It sounded like it would let her find out what Artemis was doing that made it so she had to sacrifice either him or L, and that was something she had to do.

An inner voice wondered that, if she didn't have to choose and if Artemis had nothing to do with Kira, if she would still take the mission. It then answered itself. To find Kira? Of course she would.

"If you're sure," Foaly said hesitatingly. "The council has been told, by the Seers, that unless you are involved with the Kira case then the Fairie realm will eventually fall to Kira and the Fairie race will be exterminated by him. You've been assigned to work with Jem Sharp and Corporal Lyod Bark to help the human, Artemis Fowl, in his attempts to capture Kira."

Holly was skeptical. "The council are sending me to Artemis? Willingly? Are we talking about the same council?"

The Seers also told the council that, if they don't work together with Artemis, the chances of their survival are almost nothing."

"That would explain it."

*****

Light decided that the time was right to start his plan. L had just asked him if he was okay.

"I probably don't look so good right now," he began, smiling inside. "But this foolish pride, I'll have to...get rid of it!"

**Author's Note:**

**Apparently I've been rushing my (well, our) fics a bit. I've tried to slow it down a little. **

**Have I done a good job?**

**I'm not fishing for compliments here, I genuinely appreciate critisism and pointers are always appreciated.**

**Peace and Love.**

**-XOX, Pangie **

**Hmm, Sorry about the delay, don't worry though the next one will be up soon. I've already got the plot planned out.**

**-MRegent.2**


	5. Forks in the Road

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Artemis Fowl or any of their associated fictional characters or locations.

**The Detective and the Criminal**

**Chapter Five**

**Forks in the Road**

L walked into the room. Artemis sighed.

"I apologise, Artemis, he wouldn't listen," said Butler.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting anything?" asked L as Artemis stood up.

"Yes. I happened to be meditating," said the irritated boy.

"Trying to think of a way out?"

"You have a very suspicious mind, Ryuzaki." _Even though completely correct._

"I suppose it runs in the family," murmured L with his thumb in his mouth.

"I suppose it does," conceded Artemis with a faint smile. Very faint. It melted away like ice cream on a hot day before Artemis' next words were out of his mouth. "I assume that which ever matter you needed my consultation on is sufficiently urgent?"

"I wouldn't say urgent. More...Intriguing than anything else," L told the boy, the detective's thumb in his mouth.

Artemis' eyebrow rose fractionally. "Intriguing? Is that so? Well, if _you_ find it intriguing then perhaps it will be interesting enough to capture my attention for a moment or two." For the two brothers the hidden insult was rather obvious, but as Artemis had just consented to give it his time, L said nothing in reply.

*****

Holly was, for once, fairly pleased about the shuttle she had gotten. It was true that it couldn't be said that she's been assigned a new Zeed-pod Mark Four, the newest and most expensive shuttle available with all the bells and whistles, including _actual_ bells and whistles (though it was difficult to think of a situation which would require bells and whistles), but it flew at a fairy decent speed and had nothing obvious falling off it, so Holly was happy.

After the pixie had done her traditional set of Fly-girl manoeuvres and had succeeded in scaring the bajeebas, and possibly the what-sits, out of her two assigned companions, she set off for the surface with a jumbled mind. She was trying to think up a plan but it didn't seem to be going very well. She had to think of a way to ensure that she wouldn't come in contact with Kira, even if she didn't know who he or she was, but would still be able to give assistance to Artemis (and give him a good long talking-to for abandoning them like he had done) and try to navigate the situation so that she was able to somehow avoid choosing between him and this 'L'.

Holly was trying to do this and simultaneously block out the thought that the Seers had told her that she would need to sacrifice one of them, and they had never been known to be wrong.

Which was probably the reason why she was so jumbled up mentally.

And the two Fairies which had been assigned to her weren't exactly helping either.

"...I mean, did you have to swerve away at the last moment?" babbled the female sprite, Lilac Bloom. Bloom was as arrogant and flighty as any of the sprites, also with a god deal of ditziness but was one of the best officers around when it came to any kind of combat. The girl was a natural fighter but not, as her prosthetic lower left arm and the scar across her right cheek showed, completely invincible.

"Yes," answered Holly shortly.

"Because it kind of made me feel sick. And it crumpled my wings, which is really annoying because it takes for ever to get them straight again."

"Really," grunted Holly in an uninterested monotone L would have been proud of.

"Yeah, really." She babbled on for a bit more before seeming to notice that Holly wasn't exactly hanging onto her every word. "Hello? Hey, uh...Holly, was it? Are you listening to me?"

Holly seemed to focus on her for a moment. "Yes."

"Oh, good, I thought you'd zoned out-"

"I mean, yes, my name is Holly. Now go sit down because every word you say goes in one ear and out the other fast enough that it could be oiled."

Lilac sort of gaped at her for a moment before saying, "hmp," and huffing off back to her seat.

"Don't sulk, Lilac, you know it's true," said Holly's other assigned work make, the male pixie Captain Maize Bluebottle. He seemed to be a bit of a doormat. Maize had been assigned to Lilac several times before simply because he was just able to handle her. Other than that he seemed to be a capable Captain, appearing to be very logical and calm.

"Oh, be quiet, Maize. At least I try to make conversation."

"You always try to make conversation. Even if it was just you and a mirror you would probably still try to make conversation," Maize told her calmly.

"I...Maize, that's just mean," pouted Lilac.

"Notice she didn't try to deny it," pointed out Holly.

"She couldn't lie well enough to," replied Maize without shifting his gaze from where he stared out of the front window.

At Lilac's new wave of outrage Holly smirked before getting her mind back on track and trying to come up with some sort of plan.

*****

"..._Get rid of it_," said the recording of Light's voice which Artemis listened to courtesy of L. L pressed a button on the console which stopped the recording.

"That is it?" inquired Artemis.

"Not exactly. But I wanted to ask you if you have any thoughts on what you have just heard."

Artemis appraised his brother before saying, "I did notice that the wording was a little odd. And the meaning, too. How many teenage boys would acknowledge that they're pride is what is bringing them down?"

"But he could simply be exceptionally modest," pointed out L.

"Modesty and pride are on two different sides of the spectrum. But, besides from that, it wouldn't make sense if he was. After all, someone exceptionally modest wouldn't feel they were able to 'just get rid' of an excess of pride. So I would presume that this is a code."

"For who?"

"Someone who has access to Yagami's room or his cameras."

"No-one," replied L instantly.

"That is my only explanation," Artemis confessed dryly. "If you do not agree with it then you shouldn't have asked my opinion. If that's all..."

"It is," L said, looking at the screen. Artemis went back to his room, Butler trailing behind him, just as Watari entered the room.

"Ryuzaki?"

L stared at the screen, thinking. "It isn't possible..."

"Ryuzaki?"

But if it were...

"Watari, I have a request to make," L murmured, the gears of his mind clinking together.

*****

Of course, Watari accepted the job L wanted him to do. Figuring out the code for the ring and picking it apart to see how it would work would take time and effort that L could not spare. He could not afford to be distracted by some invention of his brother's when all his mental abilities had to be like a single bright searchlight trained on finding Kira instead of many smaller torch lights, seeing more but illuminating less.

Watari's trip would only take a little while. All he had to do was drop off the ring at the place L had wanted him too and head back to the head quarters.

When Watari arrived at Wammy's house he gave orders for Near and Matt to be told what L wished them to do immediately before departing. L had requested that Matt be the one who take apart the ring to see how it worked, as he was known to be a technological whiz, and Near be the one who figured out what the code was, since he was good at figuring out puzzles.

Watari regretted not being able to stop and see how some of his charges were going along. Lately he never seemed to be able to. He was always too busy.

Watari made a mental note that, once all of this was over, he would spend a few weeks in the company of his charges to catch up with them. He felt his heart warm as he made the decision.

*****

"So, Holly, have you crashed the new shuttle yet?" asked Foaly cheerfully over intercom.

"Very funny, Foaly. No, I have not."

Foaly sighed. "At least tell me you've terrified your new work mates."

"Oh, yeah. That I've done."

Foaly grinned. "Good. It would be a pity if you lost your touch."

"No chance of that, not while I have sprites to terrify."

Foaly heard a protest squeal in the background and laughed. "At least there's that. You're almost at the surface now."

"I realised."

"Have you thought of any kind of plan?"

"Um...I've tried. But actually coming up with anything is proving kind of hard." Holly tried to laugh it off but Foaly heard the anxiety in her voice.

"I know. But you'll be fine. You always are," he reassured. A bleeping noise interrupted any response Holly could have made. "Hold on, I've got an incoming message. I'll contact you some time in the near future."

"Okay."

Foaly cut off the transmission and opened the new line. "This is Foaly."

"This is the Warlocks' report you requested," said a gruff voice.

"Good," Foaly said approvingly. "You've been looking for the energy transmitted from a Shinigami?"

"Yes,ir, but there is another matter. We weren't sure if you'd noticed but...killings have begun again."

"By Kira?" asked Foaly, instantly typing on his console to verify the information. There were a small group of Warlocks who Foaly had allowed to learn of the Kira killings and to be his eyes and ears in terms of tracking the energy resulting from a Shinigami crossing over into the human world.

"Apparently. But, sir, we have also found traces of energy from a Shinigami entering the human world?"

Foaly sat up, instantly alert. "Where?"

"Ireland."


End file.
